Cinderella's Dance
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: this is based on Ziva&Gibbs having a father-daughter moment. Tiva pairing! don't like? don't read.  bad at summery's, sorry, please read!


**hello all. this is a small song baced story. it is based on the song "Cinderella" by Steven **Curtis Chapman** . if you listen to the last section of the song, it is what relates to this story. reviews are loved and always appreciated! i know this is short and im sorry for it :P hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Ziva stood at the top of the stares that led to the basement. She took in a deep breath and then let it out again as she looked to her ring. It was so beautiful. Not flashy like most women dreamed of, but it sure could shine. It had a silver band that had three diamonds on it. The center diamond was slightly larger and had its own distinct shin. After ten minutes of internal debate, she walked down the stairs to see Gibbs sweeping up it now empty basement. How it was he got his boats out of his enclosed basement, was still a mystery to her and everyone that knew him. She could remember asking Jenny once how he did it, but she said it was something he never told anyone.<p>

"I didn't think you were ever going to come down," Gibbs said not yet turning to face her.

"I thought about it, and I need your help with something," she admitted taking her ring off and looking at the engraving that Tony had placed into the ring 'my Ziva, my One, my Only'.

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked as he turned to her only to smirk. He didn't do it often, but when he did it should just how happy he was, "you glow just like she did" he said to Ziva.

Ziva looked up from her ring with a soft smile, "who?" she asked as she slipped on her silver ring.

"Shannon." Gibbs answer as the smirk softened into a relaxed composer.

Ziva smiled to him and stepped off of the stares with a sigh. She has her head down slightly and was smiling down and then looked up to Gibbs. Her top was white and hugged her curves while her knee length skirt was a deep green that flowed loosely. Gibbs smiled at her and sighed lightly as he put away the broom. He turned back to her and she was still standing by the stairs with the look of a nervous teenage girl plastered on her face. "Go on Ziver, what's on your mind?" Gibbs asked becoming slightly worried that something was wrong.

"I relinquished my ties to Eli long ago." said the women as she slowly sashayed her way to Gibbs, "and I was curious as to if you would do the honor of walking me down the aisle?"

With a full and beaming smile, Gibbs sat on his stool and sighed, "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me Ziver" he said as she ran over to him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Can I ask one more thing of you, Gibbs?" Ziva asked pulling out of the hug.

Gibbs gave her a weary look and nodded.

"I know the wedding is not for three months, but I need to practice my dancing, you can help, yes?" she asked with a hopeful smile and glowing brown orbs.

Gibbs arched his brow, "what makes you think I can dance?"

"Gibbs, you were married four times, you must have some idea of how to dance for a wedding," Ziva said with a small laugh in her voice.

Gibbs sighed and nodded as he stood to his feet. He took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the now empty floor. He placed both his hands on her hips and lifted her slightly so that her feet would land on top of his. "Gibbs, no, I am in heals. They will hurt," she protested.

Gibbs rolled his eyes but kept a hand on the small of her back and pressed it to him, "no they won't Ziver. I'm in steal toe boots, I'm fine." he assured her. He kept his right hand on the small of her back and too a hold of her right hand with his left. She reluctantly placed her left hand on his shoulder and smiled up to him. "Now hum a song and I'll show you," he instructed. Ziva began to hum a song in Hebrew and Gibbs used that as the example and began to dance with her to it. He would take small steps back and forth and then repeat them over and over so Ziva could get used to the motion. Then he would incorporate something new to what she had become used to. After five minutes of repeated movements, Gibbs took her off of his feet and allowed her to really dance with him and perform the motions herself. Once he knew she had understood was to do, Gibbs surprised her and spun her around and she giggled as her skirt flared up. Gibbs then pulled her back to him and continued to dance slowly with her in his arms.

Tony walked half way down the stairs and then sat down smiling at the sight of Gibbs dancing with his fiancée. He had known that she would ask him to walk her down the aisle, but he had not known that she was also going to ask for dance practice.

Ziva looked to the stares at the sound of foot steps. At the sight of her fiancé, she smiled a smile that could make the sun seem dim. She looked to Gibbs for a moment of approval and he nodded. Tony walked down the rest of the stares and Ziva met him at the bottom. Throwing her arms around him and his arms pulled her to him by her waist as he held her off the ground. Gibbs smiled lightly at the sight of his two agents and walked back over to his stool, pouring his bourbon in a glass jar.

"Thanks again boss," Tony said holding Ziva to him but looking at Gibbs. Ziva finally let go of Tony and turned in his arms so she could look at Gibbs as well. Tony kept his arms around Ziva's waist and his head rested on her shoulder.

"Two things Dinozzo." Gibbs said pausing to take a sip from the glass, "One. Keep it out of the office as much as you can help it. And two," Gibbs placed his drink down and stood up from the stool and turned so he was facing the agents, not even two feet from him, "if you hurt her -in any way- you had better have your will in order, because you will be a dead man." Gibbs said with a serious look on his face.

"You got it boss," he said as Ziva turned her head and looked up to him and he leaned down and kissed Ziva's forehead. Gibbs smiled at the sight of his Ziva so happy. His Cinderella deserved a prince like Tony.

curtis chapman 


End file.
